fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Nocturna
Lady Nocturna Origin: 'World of Warcraft '''Gender : '''Female (Though is Undead) '''Age: '''800+ Birth Place: Eastern Kingdoms Date Of Birth: -800 + (World of Warcraft official Timeline) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral - Neutral Evil likes: Tea (Although she cannot taste, she can simulate it from her memories.) Dislikes: Attempts of her (Un)life Eyes color: Sapphire, Otherwise Glowing Blue orbs. Hair color: Grey Hobbies: Teasing people. Values: Honesty Affiliation: Warden's, Worgen of Gilneas, Alliance, Horde. The Human Kingdoms (Formerly) Vice: Pride Virtue: (Brutal) Honesty. Backstory (I shan't bore you with 17 paragraphs so I'll just link it here: The Backstory e9cff4586accba2ba1d21958ba580c9c.jpg|Lady Nocturna's True Form! Lady Nocturna.jpg|Lady Nocturna's Human Form! Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C Physically | High 6-A Extreme Magic power | High 4-C Endless Dead Universe, High 3-B Absolute Nocturna Name: Lady Nocturna, Lady, Nocturna, Damned Lich| The Seraph Lich | Absolute Nocturna Origin: World of Warcraft Gender: Female Age: 800+ | 869567442657938577522782001642914356051785069+ (She went to each individual Azeroth and repeated the process until she was no longer insane.) Classification: Human Archmage | Warpcaster | Necromancer | Grand Lich | Graven One | Perfect Undead | Magistrix of Magic | Absolute Constant Powers and Abilities: '''Time manipulation (Via Chronomancy) , Durability Negation (Via Hexes and Curses) , Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Via Necromancy) , Immortality(1,7,8), Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Precognition (Via Divination) , Danmaku, Passive Causality Manipulation (Considered so Lucky that Warden's cannot land a hit on her.), Power Nullification (Nocturna is able to take away someone's connection to magic.), Darkness Manipulation (Via many Void and Shadow Magic), Forcefield Generation, Passive Flight (Liches passively Float, she can activate the "Fly" spell.) , Electricity Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Body Control (Via Shadow magic.), Statistic Amplification (Via a multitude of spells.), Breaking the 4th Wall, Healing(Via Unholy Magic), Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Summoning, Duplication, Absolute Zero, Attack Reflection, Death Manipulation, Ice/Water Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation, Possession, Clairvoyance (Not Combat applicable.), Fear Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Limited Age Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception, Invisibility, Chain Manipulation, Necromancy, Curse Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Hemomancy (Blood Magic/Manipulation), Freezing, Thread Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly via regeneration from phylactery), Anti-Magic, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (As her soul isn't present), Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Biology Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Minor Holy Resistance . | All previous others, Reality Warping, Homing Attack, Existence Erasure. | All previous others, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Danmaku, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Nozdormu's magic had no affect on her.), Biological Manipulation (A significantly more powerful Alexstrasza couldn't manipulate her biology anymore.), Power Nullification (Malygos and Kalecgos couldn't stop her from using magic even while they where actively absorbing the Laylines of all Reality.), '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Slightly Stronger than the Average Human) | Multi-Continental Level ( Said she would have killed all life on Azeroth if it didn't take away from anything interesting.) | Large Star Level (Killed all life on Azeroth and gained their powers and knowledge Via Soul Draining, this includes the Heroes of Azeroth who have Killed beings like Archimonde & Kil'Jaeden at full power.) | High Multi-Galaxy Level (After spending Attacks ignore durability and some ignore resistances. Speed: Athletic Human (Is always floating) | Hyper-sonic (Able to Out-speed beings like the Heroes and Demon Hunters)| FTL+ (Traveled to the end of the Solar system just to see the Sun from there.) | Infinite (Was able to completely ignore Nozdormu's Temporal attacks on the timeline she was in.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class YJ '''(Caught the blades of a (Hero) Demon Hunter)| '''Unknown (Doesn't use Melee weapons.) Durability: Town level | Multi-Continental '''(Tanked the hits from Multiple Heroes of Azeroth)| '''Large Star Level (Has the combined durability of every living thing on Azeroth), High Multi-Galaxy. Damage reflection and her phylactery make her hard to kill. Stamina: Infinite (Undead don't run out of Stamina) Range: Regular Human (360* Vision) | Hundreds of Meters(Sensing) | Stellar | Universal (Using Powerful Divination Magic/Astromancy) | Multiversal+ (Via the Nether) Standard Equipment: Soul Shards: Small Pieces of the Soul Gem, stores a small amount of souls. Soul Crystals: Larger pieces, they can store cities worth. Soul Gems: Made by Lady Nocturna, the gem is made for Immense Rituals that regular Soul Shards and the Soul Crystal cannot handle. Chains of the Damned: Lady Nocturna's personal Weapon, the chains are made sentient but have no will of their own. They are designed to be used as a Dangerous weapon under Lady Nocturna's control. They can separate and link together again as well as Expand and compress. Helm of Domination: (Endless Dead World only) Once Helm of the Lich King, at the Death of Arthas many of the Undead felt a tear, however, Nocturna felt something different, Since the Lady was self-ascended she had to constantly fight the will of the Lich King. Upon his Death she felt the weight life and had to know what happened, upon seeing Tiron defenseless and with the Heroes incredibly Vulnerable she impaled Tiron and proceeded to Fight the Weakened Heroes of Azeroth with a well-fought success, Bolvar was quickly Slain and Lady Nocturna became the New Lich Queen but she wouldn't be like the other, she decided to have all the Liches of the Scourge kill all of the Undead and bring their souls to her, she then systematically killed each and every Enthralled Valkyrie to gain even more power, then when the Liches were done, they too were killed and then their souls were tracked down with the Undead Souls and were too Absorbed. Shards of Frostmourne: Once the Blade called Frostmourne, the Shards of Frostmourne were acquired by Lady Nocturna after becoming the Lich Queen, she imbued the Shards into her Chains and the Chains were sent out to slay as many as possible. Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent, Was able to raise herself into Lichdom without the help of others. Has had hundreds of years to practice magic and has made connections and contracts with very powerful and diverse beings. | Super Genius, has the knowledge of every being on Azeroth. Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy and prefers to trick people then to actually kill people. | Overconfident, Near Insane. | If her phylactery is broken, she can then die normally. Feats: ' '''Raising herself into Lichdom. ' Resist the will of the Lich King. Kill all life on Azeroth. Winning a private war against both the Titanic Watchers and the Old Gods. Has gained total control over multiple timelines due to having the souls of multiple Bronze Dragons and Nozdormu himself, though this may just be a shard. Near total control over magic and the lay lines due to having the souls of Multiple Blue Dragons and Kelacgos himself. Immense control over life due to having the souls of multiple Red Dragons. Teleporting into different realities and timelines. Personally seen a Void Lord and lived. She had spent 869567442657938577522782001642914356051785069 years going to different timelines and absorbing their inhabitants before finally being able to draw in all Galaxies in the Universe and absorb them into her. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Mage Abilities. All Death Knight Abilities Most Warlock abilities. Strangulate Touch of Frostmourne of Frostmourne Bind Reality Creation Key: Lady Nocturna | Endless Dead Nocturna | Absolute Nocturna Note: Lady Nocturna has multiple different versions and this is rather an amalgamation | This is the strongest version/Au of Lady Nocturna that is feasible.| Absolute Nocturna is the Completed form of Endless Dead Nocturna. Other: Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Undead Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaos Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2